Campferien
by yama-chan
Summary: die ganze truppe verbringt ferien an einem see. und die liebe schlaegt zu... taitoyamachi wie immer! R&R pleaze


Und mal wieder hatte ich die Zeit und Lust, eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt.  
  
Es ist eine Taito/Yamachi- Fic. Auch wenn das am Anfang nicht so doll rauskommt.  
  
Und wie immer gehören die Figuren nicht mir sondern ihr- wißt- schon- wem  
  
Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!!! Leider ist der Titel sehr bescheuert. Wenn jemandem ein besserer einfällt, bitte zu mir!!! (Addy siehe Nachwort)  
  
Campferien  
  
Seit dem ersten Abenteuer sind 6 Jahre vergangen:  
  
„Tai, aufstehen!", Kari riß ihren Bruder unsanft aus dem Schlaf, indem sie ihm die Decke wegzog.  
  
„Was ist denn?" murmelte Tai, der noch ziemlich müde dreinschaute. „In einer halben Stunde müssen wir am Bahnhof sein, dass ist los! Jetzt steh schon auf!"  
  
Tai rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen und erblickte seine Schwester, die aussah als wolle sie einmal um die Welt reisen.  
  
„War wohl ne lange Nacht mit Matt und Sora?" Kari konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Na und, wir haben nur in die Ferien reingefeiert. Und überhaupt, was schleppst du da eigentlich alles mit, wir fahren doch nur für 5 Tage ins Camp!", gab Tai trotzig zurück und ging ins Bad. Kurz darauf hörte man Wasser rauschen und einen gräßlichen Gesang.  
  
„Also Popstar wird der nicht mit seinem Gesang!" meinte Kari's Mutter zu Kari, die gerade in die Küche kam. „Was machst du da?", wollte Kari wissen. „Ein paar Sandwiches für die Fahrt. Ihr kriegt bestimmt Hunger. Kommt TK auch mit?"  
  
„Ja, ich glaub' schon. He Tai, weißt du, ob TK mitkommt?" Tai kam gerade aus dem Bad und wurde nun von Kari bestürmt.  
  
„Ja, Matt meinte wohl. Wieso willst du das eigentlich wissen???" Bist du etwa verknallt?" scheinheilig schielte Tai zu Kari.  
  
„NEIN, dass bin ich nicht. Und jetzt beeil dich, sonst verpassen wir den Zug." rief Kari empört. Tai ging in sein Zimmer und stand kurz danach auch schon wieder in der Küche. Zielstrebig ging er zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich einen Yoghurt.  
  
„Willst du gar nichts mitnehmen??? Kleidung oder so?" fragte seine Mom ungläubig. „Nöö, wieso denn???, meinte Tai, der aber bei dem entsetzten Gesicht seiner Mutter sofort hinzufügte:" Ist alles schon gepackt. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Gierig löffelte er den Becher auf und sprang vom Küchentisch.  
  
„OK, wir müssen jetzt los. Kari, jetzt mach schon." Er nahm seinen Rucksack, die Brote von seiner Mom und drückte ihr gleichzeitig einen dicken Kuß auf die Wange.  
  
„Also bis dann, in 5 Tagen sind wir wieder da." „Ja, viel Spaß und macht nicht so viel Blödsinn. Kari pass bitte ein bißchen auf ihn auf, okay?" verabschiedete sich auch nun Frau Yagami. „Klar, kein Problem. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er wieder heile nach Hause kommt," rief Kari und rannte aus der Tür und Tai hinterher.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen die zwei zum Bahnhof. Sie konnten froh sein, dass sie so nah dran wohnten. 10 Minuten später standen sie in der riesigen, alten Bahnhofshalle.  
  
„Auf welchem Gleis hält unser Zug?", erkundigte sich Kari. „Einen Moment, ich schau mal nach," antwortete Tai und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach den Tickets, die sie schon vor Wochen besorgt hatten.  
  
Dann meinte Tai: „Gleis 5, hier geht's lang." Und schon war Tai vor gelaufen. Kari hatte arge Probleme ihm zu folgen. Doch schließlich erreichten beide das Gleis, wo die anderen schon warteten.  
  
„Seid ihr auch endlich da! Wir dachten schon ihr habt verpennt!", rief Izzy ihnen als Begrüßung entgegen. „Ich nicht, aber Tai," antwortete Kari, die ganz aus der Puste war. Wieso muss Tai es auch immer so eilig haben, dachte sie sich. Doch da riß TK sie aus ihren Gedanken: „ Freust du dich auch schon so dolle wie ich???" „Was?... Ob, ob ich mich freue? Klar, wieso denn auch nicht," gab Kari zurück. In diesem Moment rollte der Zug ein.  
  
„So, dann wollen wir mal. Alles einsteigen!", befiehl Matt den Freunden und alle folgten ihm. Außer Tai: „Wo ist Mimi denn??? Ohne sie können wir doch nicht fahren!"  
  
„Sie ist schon da, seit heute morgen. Ihr Dad hatte geschäftlich dort was zu erledigen und hat sie mitgenommen," erklärte Sora ihm, die neben ihm stand. „Ach so, hätte mir ja auch mal jemand sagen können."  
  
Als alle endlich im Zug waren, wurden die Sitzplätze festgelegt. Da immer nur vier in ein Abteil passten, gingen Joe, Izzy, Kari und TK in das eine, Matt, Sora und Tai machten sich in dem anderen breit. Tai ergatterte sofort einen Fensterplatz.  
  
„Wer sagt, dass du am Fenster sitzt?", fragte Matt ihn mit gespielter Entrüstung in der Stimme. „Wieso, da ist doch noch ein Platz frei, kannst ja dort sitzen," war Tai's Antwort. Nachdem alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten, setzte sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung.  
  
Und hast du letzte Nacht gut geschlafen?", fragte Matt spöttisch. „Wenn du jetzt wissen willst wieso ich verschlafen habe, mein Wecker hat den Geist aufgegeben," gab Tai empört zurück: „Aber eigentlich war es gestern Abend doch ganz lustig, das sollten wir wiederholen!" „Oh ja, lustig war es. Und das Essen war super lecker," meinte Sora und dachte an die ganzen Kalorien.  
  
„Essen, das ist eine gute Idee. Meine Ma hat uns Sandwiches gemacht. Wollt ihr auch eins?", fragte Tai als er die Brote aus seinem Rucksack kramte. „Nein danke, ich hab gut gefrühstückt," antwortete Sora und auch Matt schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war es ihm unbeschreiblich wie Tai so viel essen konnte aber trotzdem noch schlank war.  
  
„Wie läuft es eigentlich mit deiner Band, hab gehört ihr nehmt jetzt ne CD auf?" erkundigte sich Tai nuschelnd. „Ja, das stimmt. Nach den Ferien gehen wir ins Studio von einem Bekannten. Ich hoffe, es kommt gut an," sagte Matt. „Und mit den Mädels ist auch alles klar?", wollte Tai weiter wissen. „Nun ja, es läuft. Aber ne feste Freundin hab ich nicht," gab Matt verlegen zurück. Bei diesen Worten lief Matt rot an und auch Sora war ein bisschen verlegen. Wie konnte Tai nur immer so direkt sein.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit im Abteil von Izzy und Co. lieferten sich TK, Kari und Joe eine heiße Partie Mensch-ärger-dich-nicht. Izzy dagegen war mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt.  
  
„Oh man, jetzt hast du mich schon wieder geschmissen," sagte Kari leicht traurig zu TK. Dieser war gerade dabei sein 4.Männchen ins Ziel zu bringen. Und auch Joe hatte schon zwei Männchen drin. Nur Kari war mit einem Männchen noch weit vom Ziel entfernt und TK hatte sie jetzt schon bestimmt zum 6sten Mal vom Feld geschmissen. Kurze Zeit später hatte TK dann auch gewonnen und freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge. Kari dagegen war immer noch leicht verärgert, denn sie hatte es nicht mal geschafft ihr zweites Männchen ins Ziel zu bringen. „Ach Kari, macht dir nichts draus. Ist doch nur ein Spiel. Nächstes Mal gewinnst du. Sollen wir noch ne Runde spielen?", versuchte TK sie zu trösten. „Nein danke, ich hab jetzt drei Mal verloren. Aber vielleicht nachher. Wir fahren ja bestimmt noch 3 Stunden. Ich geh mal zu Tai rüber. Er hatte die Brote von meiner Mom. Wollt ihr auch welche?" fragte Kari, die jetzt schon wieder am lachen war. „Ja, bring mal welche mit. Ich hatte nichts zum Frühstück," freute sich TK. Und auch Joe und Izzy konnten dieses Angebot nicht ablehnen. „Ich hoffe, Tai hat noch ein paar übergelassen," sagte Kari und verließ das Abteil.  
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sie die Tür zum Abteil der anderen. „Hallo alle miteinander!", begrüßte Kari die anderen: „ Na, amüsiert ihr euch?" „Nun ja, wie man's nimmt," war Matt's Antwort.  
  
Die Stimmung der drei war wirklich nicht berauschend und Kari fragte sich, ob die drei mal wieder Streit hatten. Doch dann verwarf Tai ihre Gedanken: „Was willst du eigentlich? Haben die anderen dich rausgeschmissen???" Dabei fing er an zu lachen und auch Matt und Sora konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Haha, sehr witzig. Nein, eigentlich wollte ich ein paar Brote holen. Wir haben nämlich tierischen Hunger. Es sind doch noch welche da, oder???," meinte Kari. „Ja, hier. Könnt ihr alle haben. Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr," Tai reichte Kari die Tüte: „Ich wünsche Guten Appetit."  
  
Kari nahm die Tüte an sich und verließ das Abteil. Verwirrt ging sie zu den anderen zurück.  
  
„Du siehst aber verstört aus!", bemerkte Joe als Kari sich setzte und jedem ein Sandwich gab. „Wieso verwirrt??? Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken. Ich glaube, die nebenan sind mal wieder aneinander geraten," erklärte Kari. Herzhaft biß sie in ihr Brot und die anderen taten es ihr nach. Kari versuchte nicht mehr an die anderen drei zu denken.  
  
Doch so falsch lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung über einen Streit gar nicht. Denn Matt hatte auf Tai's Fragen sehr genervt reagiert und da war Ärger vorprogrammiert. Matt hatte Tai Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er immer die falschen Fragen im falschen Moment stellt und diese dann auch immer zu direkt sind. Darauf meinte Tai jedoch, dass das halt seine Art wär und wenn ihm das nicht passe, könne Matt ja gehen. Sora hatte zwar versucht die beiden zu beruhigen, aber das hatte bei den beiden Hitzköpfen sowieso noch nie geklappt. Also lehnte sie sich zurück und ließ die beiden diskutieren. Schließlich wurde Tai das Ganze zu blöd und nahm sich seinen Diskman und hörte Musik.  
  
Sora saß nun zwischen allen Fronten. Auf der einen Seite konnte sie Matt verstehen. Tai war wirklich nicht geschickt im Fragen stellen. Doch auch Tai war gut zu verstehen. Schließlich kann er da nichts für wenn andere so verklemmt sind. Er war halt ein offenes Buch und konnte mit peinlichen Situationen besser umgehen. Sora wollte die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern: „Wisst ihr schon was ihr die ganzen 8 Wochen machen wollt?" Tai und Matt schauten sich an und wussten, dass Sora versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen. Plötzlich fingen beide kräftig an zu lachen. Sora verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Was ist denn jetzte? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", wollte Sora wissen. „Nein, nein, es ist nichts," brachte Tai hervor: „Glaubst du immer noch, dass Matt und ich sauer aufeinander sind?" „Nun ja, so sah es zumindest aus!" „Sind wir aber nicht. Wir haben uns schon wieder vertragen," beruhigte jetzt auch Matt die verstörte Sora, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Wißt ihr was? Ich hab einen riesigen Hunger!", sagte Tai in die Runde. Auch Sora war jetzt am Lachen. „Was??? Du hast schon wieder Hunger. Ich schätze, die Brote sind alle weg," Sora starrte Tai ungläubig an: „Und der Zug hat auch keinen Esswagon. Du musst dich wohl noch eine Stunde gedulden." „Wirklich, aber da Mimi schon da ist. Sora gib mal dein Handy," Tai hatte eine gute Idee und wollte diese sofort in die Tat umsetzten. „Nimm doch dein eigenes!!" „Meine Karte ist leer, nun gib schon!!!" Sora gab Tai das Handy und dieser verschickte kurz darauf eine SMS an Mimi. „Was hast du geschrieben???", wollten Matt und Sora wissen. „Das werdet ihr schon noch erfahren!!!", und dabei grinste Tai über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Mimi, die diese SMS empfangen hatte, schaute verwundert auf das Display. „HI Mimi, hier ist Tai, sind gerade im Zug und haben Hunger. Koch uns doch was. Sind in 1Stunde da. Danke!  
  
„Dem werde ich was husten," Mimi war total sauer. Sie und etwas kochen und ausgerechnet für Tai. Sie dachte nach. Aber eigentlich wollte sie schon immer mal für ihn kochen. Auch wenn es keiner wußte, sie mochte Tai mehr als rein freundschaftlich. Also schrieb sie ihm zurück: „Okay, aber nur, weil du es bist. Dafür bekomme ich einmal Frühstück ans Bett!!! Mimi "  
  
Tai las die SMS einmal, zweimal, dreimal durch bevor er durchs Abteil tobte. Als er sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, schrieb er Mimi zurück: „Super danke! Du bist die Beste! Das mit dem Frühstück geht klar. Tai "  
  
Der Rest der Zugfahrt verging wie im Fluge. Sie unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Doch schließlich erreichten sie den Zielbahnhof. Da standen sie nun und wussten nicht in welche Richtung. Joe, der für solche Fälle gut ausgerüstet war, zog eine Karte aus seiner Tasche und führte die kleine Gruppe Richtung Camp. Endlich angekommen, verspürten alle sieben einen großen Hunger. Sie holten sich ihre Schlüssel und gingen zu ihrem Bungalow. Mimi kam den Freunden schon strahlend entgegen. „Hallo, da seid ihr ja endlich. Hab schon auf euch gewartet!" „Ja, wir mussten vom Bahnhof laufen und das ist doch ein ganz schönes Stückchen. Außerdem kann Joe keine Karten lesen und wir haben uns zweimal verlaufen," brachte Tai, selbst ein bisschen erschöpft dennoch froh, hervor. Das Camp lag mitten im Wald auf einem hohem Berg und das hatte alle geschafft. „Hier riecht es aber gut," bemerkte TK und folgte dem Geruch in den Bungalow. Auch die anderen machten sich auf zum Bungalow. Sie betraten ihn und vor ihnen breitete sich ein großer Tisch aus, der mit dampfenden Töpfen vollgepackt war. „All zu viel ist es nicht," sagte Mimi bescheiden. „Nicht viel, Mimi du bist genial. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich nicht mal Spiegeleier machen kann. Wirklich, du bist die Beste!" Tai war total aus dem Häuschen und drückte Mimi einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diese war total geschockt, jedoch angenehm und wurde ein bisschen verlegen. Sora dagegen verspürte ein Gefühl von Eifersucht in sich aufkommen. Konnte das etwa sein, dass sie in Tai verliebt war??? Matt und Tai holten sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem sie sie an den Tisch zerrten und dann begann ein herrliches Essen. Es wurde viel gelacht und gescherzt. Man erzählte von der Schule und was man in den Ferien so machen wollte. Und es wurden auch Vorschläge für die nächsten Tage gemacht. Tai, der zwischen Mimi und Sora saß, amüsierte sich prächtig. Da kam ihm eine Idee: „Was diesem Abend noch fehlt, ist Musik!" Und schon war er aufgesprungen und kramte in seinem Rucksack rum. Tai holte seinen Diskman, zwei dicke Boxen und eine Unmenge an CD's raus. Und schon erschallte Musik. Sora war total erstaunt. Sie wußte, dass Tai ab und zu als DJ auflegte und auf vielen Privatparties hinter den Turntables stand. Doch wo waren seine Klamotten. Es scheinte auch so, als wenn Kari den gleichen Gedanken hätte: „Hast du eigentlich noch was zum anziehen mit?" „Ja klar, in deinem Rucksack. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wieso er so schwer ist?", antwortete Tai und schaute zum Tisch rüber. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Das war mal wieder typisch Tai. Kari dagegen fand das nicht so witzig. Sie hatten sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wieso ihr Rucksack so schwer war. Tai musste die Sachen heute Nacht noch mit reingelegt haben. Schließlich war sie schon am Schlafen, als er wiederkam. Und genauso war es auch gewesen.  
  
Der Abend nahm seinen Lauf und langsam wurde es Zeit, die Zimmer zu beziehen. „Ich hab mich schon mal umgeguckt. Hier gibt es sogar ein Bett in der Wand, ist das nicht irre," Mimi kannte so was nicht. Doch für Joe war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Tai war dafür sofort Feuer und Flamme: „Da schlafe ich drin!" „Es ist aber für zwei Personen," klinkte sich Izzy ein. „Ist doch kein Problem," meinte Tai und fragte Sora und Mimi: „Wer von euch zwei will sich den mit mir ein Bettchen teilen?" Mimi und Sora liefen beide puterrot an. Das war dann doch zu viel. „Ich fände es besser, wenn Jungs und Mädchen getrennt schlafen," rettete Joe die Situation. „Und wer will dann mit mir das Bett teilen, ich beiß auch nicht," fragte Tai an die Jungs gewannt. Joe und Izzy schauten zum Boden. „Ich geh freiwillig mit dir da rein. Aber wehe du packst mich an," erklärte sich Matt einverstanden. Und so bezogen alle 8 ihre Betten. Da es doch schon reichlich spät war und sie morgen ausgeschlafen sein wollten, gingen alle zu Bett. Kari teilte ihr Zimmer mit Mimi und Sora. Joe, Izzy und TK waren in dem anderen. Und Tai teilte das Bett in der Wand mit Matt.  
  
Kari war von der langen Fahrt total geschafft und schlief sofort ein. Doch Sora und Mimi konnten beide nicht schlafen. „Du Mimi?", Sora wollte Mimi was fragen, traute sich aber nicht. „Ja, was?" „Willst, willst... willst du was von Tai???" Sora musste es wissen und überwand sich. „Ob ich was von Tai will? Wieso willst du das wissen?", Mimi war total geschockt. Konnte man etwa merken, dass sie auf Tai stand? „Nun ja", antwortete Sora: „ Ich finde ihn eigentlich auch ganz süß, und als er dich heute abend geküßt hat... ach, ich weiß auch nicht." „Tja, ich glaub ich muss dir was sagen. Ja, ich glaube, ich habe mich in Tai verliebt. Ich finde ihn einfach toll. Und wie er aussieht, mit seinem Piercing in der Augenbraue und seinen braunen Hundeaugen," Mimi geriet ins Schwärmen. „Bist du etwa auch in ihn verknallt?" „Ja, bin ich. Weißt du, seid wir das erste Mal in der DigiWelt waren, ist er nicht nur einfach ein guter Kumpel. Er ist mehr. Nur war mir das nie richtig klar. Aber heute abend, bei dem Kuss. Auf einmal war ich tierisch eifersüchtig," Sora gestand Mimi ihre Gefühle. „Nun ja, wer von uns bekommt ihn denn jetzte?", wollte Mimi lachend wissen, die das Ganze sehr amüsant fand. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Lass uns jetzt erst einmal schlafen." Und schon waren die Mädchen eingenickt.  
  
Auch Tai konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. „Mensch Tai, kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten ruhig liegen. So kann man ja nicht schlafen," Matt war leicht sauer, insgeheim konnte er aber auch nicht pennen, war jedoch zu stolz um das zuzugeben. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaub, ich bin nicht ausgelastet," Tai richtete sich auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Bist du vielleicht verknallt?", Matt hatte seinen Freund schon öfter so erlebt und meistens war daran ein Mädchen schuld.  
  
„Ich? Verknallt? In wen denn?", Tai schaute Matt erstaunt an. „Vielleicht in Sora oder Mimi?" „Wie kommst du denn auf den Trichter? Das wüßte ich aber. Nein, die Liebe hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich glaub, ich hatte heute einfach nicht genug Action," Tai legte sich wieder hin. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass die Beiden in dich verschossen sind," gab Matt zum Besten. „Wie bitte, willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Das kann gar nicht sein." Tai dachte, dass Matt wieder mal Gespenster sieht. „Man Boy, das sieht ein Blinder. Mimi ist heute total rot angelaufen und Sora hatten so einen eifersüchtigen Blick drauf. Checkst du das etwa nicht." Matt wunderte sich, wieso Tai es sich so schwer damit machte. Sonst merkte er sofort, wenn ein Girl Interesse an ihm hatte. Nicht umsonst zog er auf Parties immer mit einer los. Und viele Liebesschwüre zierten die Toilettenwände der Mädchen, alle mit seinem Namen.  
  
So etwas wurde zumindest erzählt.  
  
„Ich hab echt keinen Bock über den Mist mit dir zu reden. Das stimmt doch hinten und vorne nicht." Tai drehte sich abrupt auf die andere Seite und schloß die Augen. „Wenn du meinst, aber ich wette, ich hab Recht." Auch Matt wechselte die Seite und schlief ein.  
  
Tai jedoch lag noch wach. Mimi und Sora, beide in ihn verknallt. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Dafür waren beide viel zu gute Freunde von ihm. Matt hatte bestimmt wieder nur Scheiße gelabert.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Tai ziemlich früh auf. Es wurde gerade erst hell. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch er blieb wach. Also stand er auf. Tai ging vor dir Tür und schaute auf den See. Der Bungalow lag direkt am Ufer und man hatte einen herrlichen Blick über die Gegend. Alles war noch ruhig. Im Bungalow und auch hier draußen. Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme: „ Na, Lust zu schwimmen?" Matt stand hinter ihm und hatte sich lässig ein Handtuch über die Schultern geworfen. „Ja, klar. Einen Moment!" Tai verschwand im Bungalow und war kurze Zeit später wieder da. Gemeinsam rannten die zwei zum Ufer, legten ihre Handtücher ab und sprangen ins kühle Nass. „Das tut gut. Da kommt man richtig auf Touren," meinte Tai und schwamm raus auf die Mitte des Sees. Matt hatte große Mühe ihm zu folgen. Er war halt nicht so sportlich wie Tai. Als er Tai endlich erreicht hatte, war beiden ganz schön kalt geworden und schwammen, jetzt jedoch langsamer, zurück. Endlich am Ufer, nahmen sie ihre Handtücher, trockneten sich ab und gingen zum Bungalow zurück. Noch immer war es mucksmäuschenstill. Tai holte sich einen Apfel, legte diesen jedoch sofort wieder zurück. Plötzlich fing er an wie wild in den Schränken zu kramen. „Was hat dich denn gestochen?", wollte Matt wissen, der es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte. „Ich muss für Mimi einmal 'Frühstück ans Bett' machen," erklärte Tai die Situation: „aber nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, ich wäre verknallt. Dafür hatte sie gestern gekocht. Verstanden? Und jetzt nimm die Finger da weg!!!" „Ja, ja schon klar," murmelte Matt mit vollem Mund. Tai stellte alles auf ein Tablett und trug dieses nach oben. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür zu Mädchenzimmer: „Zimmerservice!" Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Mimi war gerade aufgewacht und auch Sora schlug die Augen auf. „Hier, das versprochene Frühstück!" Tai stellte sein Tablett auf das kleine Tischchen, welches neben dem Bett stand. „Lass es dir schmecken!" Mit diesen Worten verließ Tai das Zimmer und ließ eine verdutzte Sora und ein entzückte Mimi zurück. War Tai etwa doch in Mimi verknallt.  
  
Langsam wurden auch die anderen wach. TK, Joe und Izzy bereiteten das Frühstück vor und die anderen spülten das Geschirr vom letzten Abend ab.  
  
Schließlich nachdem alle gestärkt und angezogen waren, planten sie den heutigen Tag. „Also, ich hätte wohl Bock auf gammeln. So ein bisschen Entspannung wäre nicht schlecht," Izzy hatte keine Lust zu wandern. „Dafür bin ich auch." „Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee!" „Okay, dann bleiben wir heute am See!" Nur Tai schaute nicht so begeistert: „ Ich dachte, wir wollten ein paar Abenteuer erleben. Action, Spannung. Ihr wißt schon!!!" „ Aber die Mehrheit will hierbleiben," entgegnete Izzy und so war es dann auch. „Aber wenn du unbedingt wandern willst, kannst du ja ins Dorf gehen und einkaufen. Das liegt am Fuße des Berges!", wollte Joe ihn trösten. „Ja, okay, will jemand mitkommen?" „Ich begleite dich freiwillig," auch Matt wollte nicht den ganzen Tag im Camp verbringen. „Okay, also wir brauchen Milch, Brot, etwas Gemüse und Obst und noch was zum Knabbern," meinte Mimi, die in den Schränken nachsah: „Hier ist Geld zum bezahlen. Aber kauft keinen Mist ein."  
  
Tai und Matt nahmen ihre Rucksäcke und marschierten los. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie im Dorf angelangt. Jetzt suchten sie den Supermarkt. „Der Laden muss hier doch irgendwo sein!", Tai verlor langsam die Geduld und schaute sich nach allen Seiten um. Und da entdeckte er etwas, dass ganz nach seinem Geschmack war: „Matt, such du doch mal alleine weiter. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen! Wir treffen uns dann im Supermarkt!" Und schon war Tai verschwunden. Zurück blieb ein verdutzter Matt, der nicht wußte, was jetzt schon wieder passiert war. Und so ging er weiter. Schließlich fand er den Supermarkt. Er nahm einen Einkaufskorb und schob diesen durch den Laden. Ab und zu blieb er stehen und legte etwas in den Korb. „Hallo, da bin ich wieder!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und Matt fielen die Kartoffeln aus der Hand. „Tai, man hast du mich erschreckt. Wo warst du?", Matt drehte sich um. Tai streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus und in der Mitte glänzte ein silberne Kugel. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder. Du hast dir die Zunge piercen lassen?" Matt war sprachlos. „Ja, das war schon immer mein Traum. Sieht doch stark aus!", lispelte Tai, der sich an seinen neuen Körperschmuck erst noch gewöhnen musste. „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht. Was ist, wenn es sich entzündet???", Matt konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wieso sein bester Freund sich so verunstalten musste. Das war wieder einer dieser Dinge, wo sie sich unterschieden. „Das entzündet sich nicht!", gab Tai zurück und legte ein paar Äpfel und Bananen in den Korb. Schließlich gingen sie zur Kasse und bezahlten. Für Tai hatten sie jetzt auch Babybrei eingekauft, da er die nächsten Tag wohl noch nichts Festes essen kann. Die Verkäuferin an der Kasse hatte die beiden ganz schräg angeguckt und Tai erwiderte ihren Blick: „Das ist für meine kleine Tochter, die ist total süchtig nach dem Zeug! Aber das ist ja wohl jeder in dem Alter. Finden Sie nicht?" Matt war das Ganze ziemlich peinlich und verließ schnell das Geschäft. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Camp. „Mimi wird bestimmt blöde schauen. Sie meinte doch noch, dass wir keinen Mist einkaufen sollten," stöhnte Matt, dem ziemlich warm war. „Das ist doch kein Mist, das ist mein Grundnahrungsmittel. Soll ich etwa verhungern?!" sagte Tai zurück, der nicht so erschöpft war. Schließlich trug er nur das Gemüse und nicht die 6 Liter Milch.  
  
Endlich zurück, breiteten sie ihre Errungenschaften auf dem großen Tisch aus. Plötzlich kam Mimi herein, sah die Babynahrung und fing an lautstark zu meckern: „Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, für wen das ist??? Soweit ich weiß, sind wir alle aus dem Alter raus!" „Nicht alle," gluckste Matt und schaute zu Tai. „Ist das etwa für dich? Hätte ich mir ja denken können!", Mimi schaute Tai empört an. „Ja, das ist für mich, weil ich mir die Zunge habe piercen lassen," gab Tai lispelnd zurück. Als Beweis streckte er seine Zunge heraus. Er merkte immer noch die Betäubung. „Du hast was??? Und was sagen deine Eltern?" Mimi war entsetzt. „Jetzt reg dich mal ab. Die werden schon nichts sagen. Und außerdem soll dich das doch wenig stören, oder???", Tai verschwand nach draußen. Blöde Ziege, dachte er. Will sie ihm etwa vorschreiben, was er darf und was nicht. Tai ging zum Strand. Sora lag auf ihrem Handtuch in der Sonne und war offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Tai nahm einen herumliegenden Eimer, füllte ihn mit Wasser und schüttete ihn über Sora aus. „AHHHHH.... Igitt ist das kalt," Sora sprang auf und entdeckte Tai, der grinsend vor ihr stand. „Na, wach???" „Ja, du bist ein Blödmann, na warte!!!", sie entriß Tai den Eimer lief zum See und füllte ihn erneut mit Wasser. Langsam kam sie zurück. Tai sah das Unheil kommen: „ Das wagst du nicht!" Er wollte Sora verunsichern, doch ehe er sich versah, goß sie das Wasser über ihn. „ Du Biest!!!" Tai nahm Sora über die Schultern und ging mit ihr ins Wasser. Plötzlich ließ er sie fallen und Sora landete im Wasser. Nun war sie endgültig naß, von oben bis unten. Tai machte sich schnell aus dem Staub und rannte zurück in den Bungalow. „Da bist du ja wieder," Mimi hatte auf Tai gewartet. Sie wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen. „Ja, da bin ich. Wieso?", Tai schaute Mimi an. „Ich, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war ziemlich unfair zu dir. Ich hätte anders reagieren sollen. Es tut mir leid." „Halb so wild, ich war auch nicht gerade nett. Ich hätte auch so reagiert," Tai wollte nicht, dass Mimi wegen ihm so schlecht drauf ist. „Wo sind eigentlich Kari, Izzy, Joe und TK???", wollte Matt wissen, der sich hinter seinem Musikmagazin vergraben hatte. „Die sind ins Café gegangen, sie wollten Billard spielen, oder so," gab Mimi zurück. „Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag???", wollte Tai wissen: „Ich hätte Bock auf schwimmen. Will jemand mit???" „Sora liegt schon am Strand, du kannst ihr ja Gesellschaft leisten, ich komm nachher nach," Mimi hatte jetzt noch keine Lust. „Ja, ich komm auch gleich nach!", Matt war noch immer in seinem Bericht vertieft. Die Zeitung hatte einen großen Bericht über seine Band gedruckt und er musste diesen jetzt immer und immer wieder durchlesen. „Okay, bis gleich!", Tai nahm seine Badeklamotten und war verschwunden.  
  
Langsam ging er wieder zum Strand zurück, wo Sora, immer noch pitschnass, in der Sonne lag. „Hi, kommst du mit ins Wasser?", wollte Tai wissen und breitete sein Handtuch neben Sora aus. „Nein danke, ich war gerade. Dank einem blödem Idioten!" „Jetzt sei mal nicht eingeschnappt. Es war doch ganz witzig. Außerdem war das ganz gut für dich. Dein Rücken sah verdächtig rot aus. Hast du dich nicht eingeschmiert?", bei diesen Worten hielt er eine Tube Sonnencreme hoch. „Nee, hab ich vergessen. Dann muss ich mich jawohl bei dir bedanken. Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist. Wärst du dann so nett?", Sora zeigte bei den Worten auf die Tube in Tai's Hand. „Ja klar. Leg dich hin." Er ließ einen großen Tropfen der Sonnencreme auf Sora's Rücken fließen. „Ihhh, das ist ja total kalt." Sie lachte. Langsam strich Tai mit seinen Händen über Sora's Rücken und verteilte die Creme. Dabei massierte er auch ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken. „Man Sora, du bist ja total verspannt. Bedrückt dich was?", fragte Tai, der immer noch über sie gebeugt war. Für Fremde war diese Szene bestimmt zweideutig zu verstehen. „Ach nö, eigentlich nicht," Sora wurde rot. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, hier zu liegen und Tai bei sich zu spüren. Zu spüren wie er mit seinen großen Händen zärtlich über ihren Rücken fuhr und die Sonnenmilch einmassierte. Sie seufzte. Vielleicht mochte er sie ja auch so stark wie sie ihn. Das wäre wirklich zu schön. „So," Tai erhob sich: „Fertig. Jetzt kannst du weiter in der Sonne braten. Ich geh schwimmen." Tai zog sein Shirt aus und Sora starrte Tai an. Wie er da so vor ihr stand mit seinem muskulösen Oberkörper auf dem man(und FRAU) jeden Muskel sehen konnte. Tai war wirklich gutaussehend, mit seinen braunen Haaren und den braunen Augen, die soviel Wärme ausstrahlten. „Sora, ist irgendwas?", Tai riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schlagartig wurde sie rot und wendete schnell ihren Blick ab. Wie lange hatte sie ihn angeschaut. Hatte er etwa was bemerkt? „Nein nein, alles in Ordnung. Wolltest du nicht baden?", erwiderte sie und versuchte dabei so normal zu klingen wie möglich. „Bin ja schon weg!" Tai lief ins Wasser und ließ sich vorne rüber fallen. ‚Was war das gerade? Sora hatte ihn so komisch angeschaut. Er musste dreimal seine Frage stellen, bis sie antwortete. Hatte Matt etwa recht mit dem was er gesagt hatte? Ach nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dafür kannten sich Sora und er zu gut. Sie würde sich doch nie in so einen Hitzkopf verknallen wie er einer war.'  
  
Tai schwamm weit hinaus. Er musste nachdenken. Was war nur los mit ihm. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Schmerz. Sein Bein verkrampfte sich. Tai versuchte, sein Bein anzuspannen, damit sich der Krampf löste. Doch es klappte nicht. Er fing wie wild an zu paddeln. Er musste zurück ans Ufer. Immer öfter zog es ihn unter Wasser. Bald würde er nicht mehr können. Er brauchte Hilfe. Sora, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und rief ihren Namen: „Sora, Sora hilf mir...."  
  
Sora hörte es und richtete sich auf. Sie schaute auf den See und sah Tai wild im Wasser zappeln. „Sora, hilf mir..." Tai ging wieder unter. „Ich hab nen Krampf" Sora saß am Strand und sah zu Tai. Er war wirklich ein guter Schauspieler. „Ja, klar. Und ich bin die Kaiserin von China!", rief sie ihm zurück und legte sich wieder auf den Bauch. Das war ja wohl der älteste Trick der Welt. Ertrinken spielen, das hatten sie als Kinder immer gemacht. Sora schloß die Augen. Tai konnte in diesem Moment jedoch nicht in Kindheitserinnerungen schwelgen. Immer wieder schluckte er Wasser. Er begriff nicht, wieso Sora ihm nicht half. Und der Krampf löste sich auch nicht. Wieder ging er unter. Dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen.  
  
„Hi Sora, wo ist Tai?", Matt riß sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. „Mann!!! Kann man nicht mal für fünf Minuten seine Ruhe haben? Tai ist im Wasser und spielt ‚Ertrinken'!!! Er ist ein verdammt guter Schauspieler," sie schaute Matt und Mimi an. Matt brach plötzlich in Panik aus. „Das ist kein Theater, das ist Ernst!", rief er noch und lief mit all seinen Klamotten ins Wasser und schwamm hinaus. Er wusste noch genau, wie Tai's Onkel ertrunken ist. Schließlich war Matt dabei gewesen. Und niemand hatte ihm geholfen. Seit der Zeit war das so eine Sache, über die Tai sich jedesmal aufregte.  
  
Zum Glück war der See nicht so groß. Matt erblickte Tai. Er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Wasser. „Tai, Tai!!!" Matt schwamm zu ihm und riß ihn rum. Tai hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war leichenblaß. Matt zog ihn hinter sich her und schwamm zurück ans Ufer. Die Strecke kam ihm viel länger vor. Matt schwamm so schnell er konnte. ENDLICH erreichte er das Ufer. Er zog Tai aus dem Wasser und legte ihn auf die Handtücher. „Tai, sag was. Los, mach die Augen auf!", Matt schüttelte Tai und schrie ihn an. Dann wandte er sich an Mimi und Sora: „ Mimi, lauf ins Haus und hol ein paar Decken. Sora wie lange ist es her, dass er was gesagt hat?" „Nun ja, ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht zwei drei Minuten. Länger nicht!" Matt fühlte Tai's Puls. Er war schwach. Aber noch da. Doch die Atmung hatte ausgesetzt. Matt holte tief Luft ‚Verzeih mir Tai' dachte er nur noch. Und schon berührten sich Matt's Lippen mit denen von Tai. Luft erfüllte die Lungen von Tai und Matt beobachtete Tai's Brustkorb. Wieder holte er tief Luft und beugte sich über Tai's Mund um ihm wieder Sauerstoff einzuflößen. „Los, komm schon Tai. Fang an zu Atmen!", Matt wiederholte die Prozedur noch zweimal. Dann hebte sich der Brustkorb Tai's wieder von alleine. Gerade kam Mimi mit drei Decken unter dem Arm wieder. „Hier Matt, die Decken", Mimi reichte sie Matt. Dieser nahm sie und deckte Tai damit zu. „Los Tai, komm zu dir. Mach die Augen auf!!!", Matt schüttelte seinen Freund an den Schultern. Tai fing an zu husten. Er spuckte Wasser aus. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. „Wo bin ich??? Hi Matt," Tai schaute in das grinsende Gesicht Matt's. Tai wollte sich aufrichten, doch Matt drückte ihn sanft zurück. „Bleib noch ein bißchen liegen. Ruh dich aus!", meinte Tai und schaute diesen dabei liebevoll an. „Ja, okay!", er ließ sich wieder aufs Handtuch fallen. Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz warm ums Herz. Tai schaute in Matt's Augen, die so blau waren wie der Bergsee. Tai hatte das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken. Doch es war ein schönes Ertrinken. Nicht so wie das eben. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tai, dass er mehr für Matt fühlte als nur Freundschaft. War das vielleicht Liebe??? Ja, Tai war verliebt. Und das in Matt. Matt mit den himmelblauen Augen und den blonden Haaren. Der Matt, mit dem er sich immer geprügelt hatte. Tai fing an zu lächeln. Aber würde Matt das Gleiche fühlen???  
  
Matt schaute Tai liebevoll an. Schon lange war er in diesen braunen Wuschelkopf verknallt. Doch erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass es Liebe war. Liebe aus den Tiefen seines Herzen. Aber Matt machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Schließlich war Tai ein Weiberheld. Wie könnte er sich in einen Jungen, geschweige denn, in ihn, Matt, verlieben.  
  
Matt erhob sich. „Ich zieh mir mal eben was Trockenes an." Und schon war er auf dem Weg zum Bungalow. Tai blieb liegen. Wieso ist er so plötzlich weggegangen? Tai musste es wissen. Schon war er aufgesprungen. Er fühlte sich immer noch ein bißchen wackelig auf den Beinen. „Tai, du solltest noch liegen bleiben!", Sora's Augen verrieten Sorge und auch Mimi's Augen waren genauso. „Nein, mir geht's wieder gut!" Und schon folgte er Matt. Vorsichtig betrat er den Bungalow: „Matt?" „Tai," Matt's Gesicht lugte um die Ecke: „Du hast mich erschreckt. Wieso bist du denn nicht am Strand am ausruhen." „Mir geht's gut. Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir reden. Du warst gerade so komisch!" „Komisch? Wie meinst du das?" „Ich weiß nicht, einfach komisch. Ist irgend etwas?" „Nein, was sollte denn sein?" „Komm schon Matt, du kannst mir alles erzählen!" „Das aber nicht." „Wieso nicht, ich dachte, wir wären die besten Freunde." „Aber ich kann es nicht erzählen. Gerade weil wir die besten Freunde sind!" Matt hatte Angst, dass Tai nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen würde, wenn er wüsste, was Matt für ihn fühlte. „So schlimm kann es nicht sein. Soll ich etwa raten?", Tai war ausgesprochen neugierig. „Wenn du willst!" „Okay, lass mich mal überlegen... Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun?", fragte Tai vorsichtig. Matt nickte, jedoch widerwillig. Was würde Tai davon halten???  
  
„Okay, es hat mit mir zu tun. Hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt oder getan?" „Nein, es hat eigentlich nur indirekt mit dir zu tun." „Häh nur indirekt? Sag schon. Ich werde es schon verkraften." Tai versuchte dabei so locker wie möglich zu klingen. „Du willst es also wirklich wissen?" Matt setzte sich auf die Couch. Er war jetzt wieder ganz angezogen. „Okay. Setz dich." Tai setzte sich auf einen Sessel. Gegenüber von Matt, dieser blickte zu Boden. „Also, was ist jetzt," nachdem sie beide eine Schweigeminute eingelegt hatten. „Nun ja, weißt du Tai. Ich, ich mag der mehr als nur rein freundschaftlich. Ehrlich gesagt Ich liebe dich." Bei den letzten drei Worten schaute Matt Tai genau an. Dieser war sprachlos. Tai konnte die Worte nicht klar realisieren. „Du, du du liebst mich," fing er an zu stottern. „Ja!", gab Matt kühl zurück: „Und es ist mir klar, dass du nicht das selbe fühlst!" „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Tai sprang aus seinem Sessel. Doch das war wohl ein bißchen zu schnell. Er fing an zu taumeln. Im letzten Augenblick fing Matt ihn auf. Nun lag Tai in Matt's Armen. „Ich liebe dich auch. Und du glaubst gar nicht wie!", brachte Tai schwach hervor. Er schloß die Augen. Ihm war plötzlich so komisch. „Tai, ist dir nicht gut?" „Doch, doch!" Tai öffnete wieder seine Augen und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht von Matt. Tai beugte sich vor und gab Matt einen zärtlichen Kuß. Matt öffnete leicht seine Lippen und Tai schob seine Zunge in den von Matt. Tai fing an mit Matt's Zunge zu spielen. Beide versunken in einer Welt aus Gefühlen. Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum. „Danach habe ich mich schon lange gesehnt!", seufzte Matt als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Wußte gar nicht, dass ein Zungenpiercing so interessant sein kann."  
  
„Ach ja," Mimi und Sora standen in der Tür: „Und wie lange läuft das schon zwischen euch?" Matt und Tai erschraken. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass die beiden zurück gekommen sind. „Nun ja, lass mal überlegen. Seit etwa fünf Minuten. Wieso?", Tai grinste Sora an. Wieso musste sie auch so reagieren. Plötzlich fing Mimi an zu weinen. Es war mehr ein Schluchzen. Sie rannte an den beiden Jungen vorbei und war kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. „Was hat denn die jetzte?", fragte Tai zu Sora gewandt. „Du hast ihr gerade das Herz gebrochen. Du bist ein Idiot, Tai Yagami." Sora rannte Mimi hinterher. Auch sie hatte Tränen. „Kannste mir das mal erklären? Ich versteh echt nur Bahnhof," Tai blickte seinen Liebsten an. Dieser fing an mit einer zärtlichen Stimme an zu sprechen: „Ich sag doch die beiden sind in dich verknallt. Tai, du bist wirklich dumm. Ich versteh nicht, wieso du immer so viele Weiber abgekriegt hast." „Die brauch ich ja jetzt nicht mehr!" Und schon wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
  
~ENDE~  
  
ENDLICH!!!! Ist doch ein bissl länger, als erwartet. Ich warte auf eure Kommentare. Alle Morddrohungen, Beschwerden, ernstgemeinte Kritiken und (vielleicht auch) Lob an folgende Addy. yama-chan@web.de  
  
Stay tribal  
  
Tai-San 


End file.
